G8 china in UA, 1-S class!
by randomhetalian20
Summary: Japan’s boss sends the countries to train... ALL of their quirks! HOORAY! They are all in a special classroom called 1-S class. Will the other students find out about they’re nation status! Find out, with me Author-chan! Also um... you might think this is a crack fic sometimes i promise you it’s NOT a crack fic, okay? Bare with me, here. I just, don’t take it very seriously.
1. Chapter1

Hello, readers! I just have two things to say. First of all: I got this plot line from my sister. She will probably be making one too. So **credit goes to my sister** for the plot line go check her account out, while I'm still alive. Because she is probably going to kill me when she finds out I stole her plot line(the 1-S class thing) T-T. And second:

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or my hero academia. Please don't kill me.**

On to the prologue/chapter 1 **also be warned the countries are Over powered as FU—**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japan POV:

It was a beautiful day... to be meeting with his boss. Not that Japan was complaining or anything, he just wanted to take his mind off quirks. And paperwork... he sighed. This was tiring, especially since quirks existed. That meaning more paper work, more pointless meetings and more crime rates.

He was walking down the hallway to go talk to his boss, he wondered if this had to do with quirks, or all of his quirks that he has... he sighed again. He looked at his boss office's door, he opened the door. He sat down across from his boss.

"Kiku, I have something important to tell you." His boss begun. Japan hopes it was not serious, "you will be training your quirks... with your friends in U.A. High." His boss finished, making Japan almost sigh of relief that it wasn't some serious mission he had to go on. "But" his boss said again. Making Japan almost jump out of his seat. "You will still have to go past the entrance exams with the others. Though, your place to do the exams are separated from your citizens. Due to, the fact that your nation status will only be known by the teachers in UA, no one else knows about your status. So it is VERY important to lay low. Your status at UA will be quirkless. Along with the rest of your friends, in UA. I already know all of you will pass, so I will explain everything that is important to you, first of all you and your friends will be separated in to a small classroom, called 1-S class. Second of all, try to not to use your nation powers in front of other students who aren't nations. And yes, I know it will be hard especially since America will be there, too. Just keep warning him. I **really** don't want to get a call from UA saying that he **ripped the building in half...** so please remind him." Japan shuddered at the thought of one of his buildings being ripped in half.

"Also, if something happens call me. And if one of them misbehaves, call me. The entrance exams are in a week, I already called their bosses, and they agreed." His boss said, Japan nodded in acknowledgment. "Here" his boss said before handing Japan a UA. Uniform, "You are free to go now." His boss said. "Hai." Japan said before grabbing the uniform and walking out the door. He started to go to America's mansion because he was probably going to throw an emergency meeting in...

3...

Japan grabbed his phone.

2...

He went in the group chat

1...

"EMERGENCY MEETING EMERGENCY MEETING EMERGENCY MEETING"

he sighed and nation hopped to his private airplane to get to America. He sighed again, and sat in his seat heading to America.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America POV

Soon the meeting started. And everyone was in their chairs. America stood up and, "alright! So first of all, Japan, Dude!" America begun, Japan flinched and stood up. "Where is this cool school of yours dude! Where do we meet up?" America asked(cough yelled cough), after Japan answered, everyone(G8 china) nodded in acknowledgement. "Cool! So we're all meeting up there, the night before Exams?" America cough yelled cough again. "Obviously, you git!" England yelled(sheesh what's up with people and yelling these days?) and thus it was a normal meeting... again...

**~ time skip ~**

(LAZINESS INTENSIFIES)

Japan POV

He was just on a walk to take his mind off... everything in particular... when he saw a young boy, and all might(?) on the beach. He saw the young boy moving some trash away. Japan made a rare smile, he was proud of his citizen. He stood there for a moment looking at his citizen moving trash off the beach, at this point he was debating whether or not to go and greet them or just stand here watching creepily. He decided he didn't want to be creepy and started walking down to the beach.

"Konnichiwa" Japan bowed. The two was startled and faced him. "H-hello" the boy greeted back trying to bow a bit more steep, but sadly failed, and got stuck on 90 degrees. Luckily Japan was in his child(same age as midoriya) form and not his adult form, otherwise this would probably be even more uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say, thank you." Japan said smiling a bit. The little boy looked at Japan for a moment. "It's fine, it's what a hero would do." The boy smiled, all might gave him a thumbs up. And him being Japan and the little boy being his citizen, Japan knew that he was going to UA. "Are you perhaps, going to UA?" Japan asked even though he knew, he didn't want to come off as creepy. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" He asked, "the exams are soon and I doubt someone would randomly clean up the whole beach by themselves. So I just thought you were training for exams." Japan answered. "Wait, are you going, too?" He asked. "Hai" Japan responded looking away.

"Wow, really?" The boy asked. "H-hai" Japan said stuttering a bit, "if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The boy asked, "my name is Kiku Honda." Japan said after 1 second of thinking back to what his human name was. "I'm Izuku midoriya" Midoriya said smiling brightly, Japan smiled warmly, "sorry if I have disturbed your training, I have to go now. Yao-San is probabry waiting. Bye Midoriya-San." Japan said waving goodbye and walking to his house(*cough*mansion*cough*).

When he arrived home he went to the dining room and sat on the chair, grabbing his chopsticks, then he started eating. "Aiyah! Why are you so late, aru?!" China asked, surprised to see Japan actually being late. "Just greeting a Citizen of mine, as all." Japan said calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**\- time skip - (night before exams)**

England POV

England was making his way towards the meeting place, it was a cafe near UA. He had to admit the uniform of the school was comfortable, he had tried it on yesterday to make sure it fits. Though, he wasn't sure if America's would fit(*cough*roasted*cough* **I'm sorry don't kill me)** when he arrived he went to the soundproof room(VIP room), and sat down. There was only Japan and China right now, there was a very tense, yet, silent atmosphere. Him being able to read the atmosphere stayed silent.

**After a little while~**

Italy and Ludwig came. They both sat down, while Italy sometime and somehow taking out pasta out of thin air, and offering it to Germany and Japan only for them to decline, Eats all of it himself (not surprising).

**More waiting~**

France came nothing really happened, asides from literally harassing(*cough*teasing*cough*) England.

**Annoying waiting with England~**

This time Russia came and sat down, the atmosphere got even more tense. Which may I remind you is scary now.

**Scary waiting with most of the G8 and China~**

America came in with one of his **'AMERICAN DOOR KICK'** s, and pretty much murdered the atmosphere at this point. And started to talk to/annoy England. While no one noticed Canada so he kinda just sat down. "Sorry dude!" America said as he put the door back up. "Are you sorry for the fact that you broke down the door or the fact that you literally murdered the atmosphere?" England said calmly, but, you could tell he was annoyed.

America paused for a moment.

"Both?" America answered, a bit confused. Everyone sighed, and thus the meeting begun...well sorta...

**A few hours later~**

"I think it is time we go change in our uniform's and go to UA. The exams start in an hour, aru" China announced. Everyone made their own way of saying '**yes**', it was rather ridiculous, actually.

And so they made their way back home to change, let the journey begi- oh wait this is not Pokémon xy.sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japan POV(again)

He was just about to get into the car(*cough*personal limousine*cough*) when, "Kiku! Wait for me, aru!" China yelled. Japan turned around, and simply nodded, while China walked over to the car and got in, then Japan got in the car. "Thank you for waiting, aru" China thanked Japan. "Hai, it was nothing" Japan said before signaling the driver to start driving. The whole ride was quiet. Mostly because of the atmosphere.

When they arrived, some people were there, they were early. Soon the other Nations came. And it was the meeting all over again except, without country names.

Midoriya POV

(This is the par AFTER he _talked _to a girl)

He was just walking towards the building when a familiar voice rang. "Please(I don't do accents), stop fighting, Arthur-San and Francis-San" Midoriya turned around to see a group of 9 people(Canada was not noticed, T-T). Including Kiku, "Sorry, Kiku! But, this bloody pervert deserves it!" A guy with blond hair an- WHAT THE HECK ARE THOS- right sorry, with the most BIGGEST eyebrows in the possible universe, he also has green eyes. "You wound me, mon ami!" Another guy said with shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes. Midoriya decided to go and greet them.

"H-Hello again." He said. Causing them to turn they're attention to Midoriya. Causing Midoriya to become nervous. "Hello, again(still can't accent)" Japan said bowing. "You guys know each other, Dude?" A guy with a bomber jacket and a single strand of hair denying all gravity. "Hai, I saw him yesterday, he was cleaning the beach. So I went to greet him" Japan explained. "Oh, that's so cool of you to do, dude!" America said. "I-it's really no problem!" Midoriya said. "Please allow me to introduce you to each other properly.(again can't do accents)" Japan started, gaining everyone's attention again.

"I'll start! I'm Alfred f. Jones! THE HERO!" Alfred (I'll be using human names now) said, making a (funny) pose. "Introduce yourself properly, you git! Sorry about that, anyway, I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said, reaching his hand out, for a handshake. Which Midoriya quick did. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya introduced himself. "I'm Wang Yao, aru" Yao said. "Ivan braginsky, become one with mother Russia, da?" Ivan said/asked. Midoriya stood there in confusion. Alfred came to whisper in his ear. "Don't think too much about it, it's better if you don't answer." Alfred whispered In Midoriya's ear. "Okay...?" Midoriya said. Honestly confused. "Bonjour, my name is Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said (*cough* winking *cough*).

"Ve~ My-a name is-a Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano said, cheerily. "I'm Ludwig beilshimidt" Ludwig said. "You guys seem to have different accents. Are you guys foreign?" Midoriya asked. "Ve~ yup! I'm-a Italian! Ludwig is-a German, Arthur is-a British, Alfred is-a America-n... Francis is-a French, Yao is-a Chinese and Kiku is-a Japan- ese..." Feliciano said stuttering a bit at **a few parts. **But Midoriya being the-... ugh, Midoriya just brushed it off.

Midoriya suddenly heard a small voice. "I'm Matthew Williams, I'm Canadian." Suddenly a wild ma- ahem, sorry. Matthew appears visible again. "The others don't see me, I'm mostly invisible...T-T" Matthew said burying his face in- IS THAT A BEAR?! Sorry, sorry. "This is kumanemo, by the way." Matthew said pointing at the small bear, he was holding.

"Dudes! We should totally start going now! We've just been sitting ducks! C'mon!" And with that Alfred somehow carried us all to the building.

countries (except America) POV

the countries only thought of one thing. **Well so much for laying low.**

**End of chapter 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I think I turned this into a crack fic... FU-**

**FINALLY!...my sister will stop harassing me, because she wants spoilers T-T. Also I will TRY to update every week. BUT, I do NOT promise anything. And, I'm sorry if this chapter is short...T-T I um... kinda rushed it a bit... so yeah... sorry... and that's all for now!**

**Bye!~**


	2. chapter 2

**Hahahahahahahahaha...ha... FU- **

**Sorry, I keep cursing... ha... I try too hard. So right now I am just debating on making the countries taking this seriously or not... well whatever. Also I'm sorry if this story sucks, because it is a-kinda-sorta-but-not-really crack fic. If you wanna see the non-crack version then, I'll leave the link for you, when she actually finishes her magic trio one right now, but that won't be any time soon. And if you're wondering what she is working on, she's working on, this story called "powerful nations and the philosophers stone" or something like that... and sis, if you're reading this... YES, I AM PROMOTING YOU!!! Sorry, readers had to just annoy my sister there, heh, she's probably going to walk up to me and ask me about this XD. ****anyways, let's get on to the chapter!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**America POV**

now they were all sitting down, in the front row. for some reason... Alfred was just spacing out. until he heard someone muttering something. he decided to ignore it, but failed. due to him having all his quirk, he was able to **accidentally ****hear everything.**

he successfully, used one of his quirks, to shut off all the sounds around him. Though, this also made him fall asleep, due to the peacefulness.

But that little heaven was short-lived. Due to him **accidentally **leaning on Arthur, and Arthur being the tsundere he is, slapped his cheek a few times, to wake him up.(this is a gift for any Usuk shippers). When Alfred woke up, He grinned. He saw a very flustered and red faced Arthur.

After a few moments of harassment and China saying "this is a matter of gay or death" a few times per minute. They were **finally** escorted to a **separated arena** due to **some problems.** (*cough*America*cough*).

when they all got there, they started a bet of who can get the most points. "aiyah, i guess I'll have to go with this, too. aru" Yao said sighing.

after that, they all went into the arena, and only thought of one thing... **i will beat all of them**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya POV

He was just panicking when-

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

all of the students looked up and saw a- flying robot? wait, wh- oh, yeah. Alfred exists, but that wasn't what they were worried about... several of robots were flying in to the Arena from somewhere else!(*cough* the nation's arena*cough*)

**Meanwhile~**

**"ALFRED! YOU BLOODY GIT! PEOPLE IN THE OTHER ARENA WILL GET HURT!" **Arthur yelled at Alfred. Alfred flinched at the tone but kept laughing. "I HAVE AN IDEA! let's play Dodge ball!" Alfred said as he grabbed a robot and suddenly the robot turned into a small but **HEAVY **ball. Alfred then made a bunch of these little balls.

then... they started war- i mean playing. well it was more like, Alfred vs. everyone else, but whatever.

While they were playing there were a few funny moments.

Alfred was dodging "heroically" and gracefully, that was until... somewhere in the world Prussia was laughing and said "AMERICA THE BALLERINA! KESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE!"

Alfred deflated. but still had his super strength so... he threw the ball and it hit China.

R.I.P China, died because was hit by a ball and literally flew away and hit a building.

R.I.P. building because the building collapsed when china hit it.

"ded." Alfred said with a shit eating grin on his face. " ded, aru" china said, still face planting on the concrete floor somehow.

the others sighed.

next funny moment

they moved locations to make it harder, now they were in a small gap between buildings. there was a pole in the middle of the room. Arthur had the ball, this time. Arthur was now making his way over to the front to get a good view, to aim at Alfred. He then threw it! BUT, it hit da fricken pole. dA FRicKeN PoLE!

"pfft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Alfred wiped a tear of joy. "ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon!" Francis laughed. **(this thing was inspired by that one time this exact moment happened)**

everyone laughed they're butts off.

Midoriya POV

There was two sounds. That was ringing in everyone's ears... the first sound was a lot of dying birds, screeching(*cough* Laughter *cough*) and the sound of a teapot, overheating(*cough*Iggy *cough*).

Literally 2 seconds later.

**BOOM**

There was a loud explosion. It was silent for a moment. Then suddenly...

***WHEEZE* HAHAHA- I-I'M DYING- HAHAHAHAHA*WHEEZE* MY STOMACH HURTS! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**OHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON**

**I'M DYING, ARU *muffled up laughter***

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL, Shut it, communist pig.**

**YOU SHUT IT! COMMIE BASTARD! **

**MON AMI! THEY ACTIVATED COLD WAR MODE!**

**RUN, ARU!**

**WAA! LUDWIG!**

***Screaming in different languages***

***A very loud explosion that I cannot put in***

Suddenly they heard present mic yell.

**STOP IT! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDESSSSSS!!!!!!!!**

**SORRY DUDE! BUT WE'RE KINDA BUSY!**

***another loud explosion that I cannot explain***

**a little while later~**

they had all gotten out of the arena and were getting ready to go home and rest.

some of them looked hurt, injured a bit only Midoriya came out with **one **broken bone, though. Not that EVERYONE had broken bone, but... when they saw the **9 foreign exchange students... **they were thanking god, that they weren't them. the 9 transfers were had **were almost completely covered in blood! **and **that **was the least concerning fact. because **two of the students (*cough* America and Russia*cough*) had cuts **and** bruises, **and a **Large Gash **in both they're stomachs.

sometimes they even cough **blood!**

**All nations POV**

we were all thinking one thing. **why did we have to be the center of attention? **now they were thinking what to say when they ask questions about what happened.

**America POV**

He was panicking a bit. so he decided to do the one thing that was reasonable in this situation, **yeet all of them back to they're countries.** and he proceeded with the plan.

there were a few screams when he was throwing them. but he ignored it.

soon after he launched everyone back to their places. he soon used his super strength to jump up really high and used one of his quirks to summon a helicopter and pilot it all the way back to America on his mansion's launchpad that he had on the roof.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**oh, would you look at that my sister posted her story and i'm late. you can move on to her story now go on don't be shy. i am totally not faking my smile right now, so you can go. sorry for being late.**

**~•bye•~**


	3. chapter 3

**hi! i thought you would have left by now. but, whatever. first of all, you guys are probably wondering or not why i m so depressed about this. and no, I don't have depression if thats what your wondering, but you probably aren't. as you cant see i am trying to post more frequently than being lazy, and just, not doing anyrhing useful. anyways thats enough of me rambling, let's get on with the show.**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything, other than the piece of shit that is the plot.**

**again, i'm sorry i curse alot.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Japan POV.

after receiving the message from his boss, that they passed. though, he was not surprised. not one bit.

he was however surprised, at the time his boss sent it.

**right before the day school starts.**

he sighed, it was literally **midnight. **he didn't want to think much about it, so he went back to sleep.

**~âtime skipâ~**

it was now morning, and he was Infront of the school. listening to his friends arguing about something, that he did not know.

that was until. "ugh, i don't feel like walking... oh yeah! Nation hopping!" America said, but made sure to lower down his voice for the last part. and with that, he nation hopped in the building. "that bloody git! people could have overheard!" Arthur said before also nation hopping in the building. soon everyone else followed suit.

after that, they were now Infront of the classroom. unlike the others. this one was painted gold and not red. "wow! the principal went all out on this one!" Alfred said, grinning. then he proceeded to go inside. "wow! it's so roomy, _and _comfortable!" Alfred said, sitting on one of the chairs. and running around. "arso(also) soundproof too." kiku added. (he _is _Japan you know)

"stop it you bloody git. your going to break down the bloody building!" Arthur said, "I call this seat!" Alfred said, motioning to the chair he was already sitting on, which was near the window and at the front row.

"Keeks! you should totally sit next to me!" Alfred said motioning to the seat next to him. "Arigatou, Alfred-san." kiku said bowing and walking to sit next to him. "Mattie! you should sit behind me!" Alfred said, making all the other countries make out a confused hum.(except the face family)

"don't be so mean guys!" Alfred said. suddenly Matthew appeared in the seat behind Alfred, waving and smiling a bit. "I shall sit next to Matthieu.(i have no idea if i spelled that right)" Francis said walking to sit next to Matthew. if the others could see Matthew right now, they would know that Matthew was smiling happily.

and then everyone claimed They're seats. some of them were talking, some of them were sitting in awkward silence.

after a little while, Mr. Aizawa came in. "alright, settle down. your going to be Training with class A." He said.

"Hai"

"understood"

"Ve~"

"sure, dude!"

"da"

"aru"

"got it"

"of course, mon ami."

"okay."

and with that, they were all now at the training session.

and then Mr, Aizawa threatened to expel the person at last place. the nations and Yaoyarozu already knew it was some sick joke. but, by the looks of the other students, they did not know. not that the nations bothered or Yaoyarozu noticed or anything.

it was really easy for the nations. all they had to do was use one of they're quirks without anyone noticing.

when it was time for them to throw a ball. this is how far they got.

Japan - 2778

Germany - 2567

Italy - 2459

England - 2890

France - 2700

Canada - 2558

China - 5875

Russia - 5899

America - 5964

all the other student's jaws dropped when they saw what Alfred got. "aw man. my throw was strained... and i can tell Ivan and Yao's was strained too." Alfred whined. the other two nodded.

"you call **_THAT _**strained.?!" Kaminari asked, shell shocked. "Ja, i have seen zhose three, mostly Alfred throw trucks across country." Ludwig said. everyone gasped. Ludwig mentally slapped himself, they were _supposed _to keep a low profile.

let's just say they got to leave training early. now they had nothing to do. "dudes! wanna play UNO?" Alfred announced. everyone being bored, agreed to it. Alfred grabbed the deck and gave cards to everyone.

here's how the game went.

"plus two!"

"make that four, aru"

"and six"

"eight, da"

"Ve~ ten."

"twelve."

"Hai, fourteen."

"DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!"

laughter*

"i'll get back at atleast one of you bloody gits!"

"yeah, right!"

places down a blank card with the word "or" on it. *

"Francis, wether admit my scones are the best you have ever tasted or pick up the whole bloody deck."

"holy shit, Francis!"

"how did you even pick that up, aru?!"

"*sigh* that wasn't a card, angleterre.(don't know if i spelled that right) but i will do it anyway."

**~â time skip â~**

Mr. cementos gave them another training session. this time it was kinda fun.

we had to do parkour. and better yet, we were racing! this was fun.

kiku was platforming on falling projectiles.

Feliciano was practicing his aim while also jumping around on the platforms across the training ground, in the water.

Ludwig was climbing a mountain while

Arthur had speed boost and parkouring at the same time

Francis was balancing across the training ground.

Canada was platforming while there were water guns shooting at him with high pressure, enough to knock anyone out, shooting at different times.

Yao was platforming while trying to retrieve all the hello kitty dolls in the basket, while there are balls getting launched at him.

Ivan was rock climbing a mountain while dodging balls that were launched his way.

Alfred was pretty much in a jungle gym with a bunch of robots that were trying to capture him.

when they were all done, everyone wasn't as exhausted as they thought they would be. they _have _faced worse before.

they would rather not think about it, though.

after training they met up with some friends that kiku knew from class A. which was Mina Ashido and Kaminari Denki. they decided to meet up after school at a nearby cafÃ, that kiku had the VIP section of.

**~â time skip â~**

now they were at the hangout place, with the two people from class A. "wow, you guys have VIP?! that's awesome!" Kaminari said, "yeah! this is like, one of the best cafÃs ever! how did you even get VIP?" Mina asked, "well, i just happened to know to owner of this place(aint doing that accent) so i thought this was good opportunity to use it." kiku explained.(this is actually Matthew's cafÃ and kiku let him build it in his country)

"your the best, kiku! we owe ya one!" Mina said, hugging Kiku, kiku blushed "m-my personal space!" kiku said. Mina got off, scratching the back of her head. "sorry. but remind me to hangout with you guys more!" Mina said. "yeah! your like the best, dude!" Kaminari said.

"it is no problem. we had nothing to do after school anyway" kiku said. "still thanks for inviting us, dude!" kaminari said.

then they went in the VIP spot. it had so many wonderful things. there was a ice rink, indoor swimming pool and indoor soccer field. _and_ a training area/sparring arena.

"woah, how do you even afford this stuff?!" kaminari said, shocked. "Matthew-san was hording(holding) back. he gave _me _VIP because i'm the onry(only) one in our group that wirr(will) not reck the prace(place)" kiku said, eyes still dull. "who's Matthew?" Mina asked. "me." Matthew said becoming visible again.

"woah! you startled me!" kaminari said. "sorry, eh." Matthew said, sheepishly. "it's fine. but seriously, how did you afford this stuff?" Kaminari said. "say that to the Italian brothers restaurant." Matthew said, looking at Feliciano. "Ve~?" Feliciano said, confused.

they all went to sit down on a table, "The hero will get the menu!" Alfred said running out of the VIP place to get the menu. "so, uh. what quirks do you guys have? must be really powerful to have you in S-class!" Kaminari asked, "sorry, but we are quirkless." Arthur said sipping his tea, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. and no-one questioned it.

"what?! but how come Alfred is so strong?! he must have a quirk!" Mina said, shocked. Matthew sighed, "none of us has a quirk. trust me, when Alfred was younger he could fling buffaloes around without breaking a sweat." Matthew said.

suddenly Alfred bursted in the VIP room(with the menu) and slammed the door shut, he was breathing heavily, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Al, what's wrong?" Matthew asked. "news *pant* reporters *pant*" Alfred said barely catching his breath. the nations paled."apparently, we're called*pant* **the legend 9**, now." Alfred said, slowly catching his breath.

they only have one thing to say.

**"wot??"**


	4. combat training(part 1)

**oh, hey. so i want some ideas on what to do. what the countries ****should do. ****i'm brain-dead right now. the anime doesn't focus alot on what they do, aside from the ****what you could say traumatizing parts. ****for this chapter, paperwork.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _i do NOT own BNHA or Hetalia.**

**also, sorry for being late.**

* * *

Midoriya POV:

he was walking to school(like a normal person), he saw the S-class students looking rather gloomy today. he wondered what was wrong.

there was a school assembly today. all the students were lining in their own class. S-class was looking gloomy still.

after the speech, they gave S-class an ungodly amount of paperwork. S-class groaned in unsatisfaction with the paperwork.

_time skip~_

Alfred POV

he was just whining about the paperwork. "Shut up, Alfred!" Arthur said, eyes still on the paperwork. then, suddenly.

a guy with broccoli hair came in. "hey, a-all might is making our classes do an activity together. so e-er please, change and come outside?" he said, bowing his head. Alfred grinned, this was the perfect set up to get away from paperwork! at least he thought so.

"awesome dude! let's go!" Alfred said before running outside. Arthur sighed. "alright." Arthur said walking off. "t-thank you" the A class guy said running off. "well? let's go." Arthur said, walking off. soon everyone followed.

**(the countries just had their military uniforms. except, it's bullet proof and you know. fit for nearly every situation. due to the fact that their citizens have quirks.)**

they soon got outside. class S came out of the tunnel to see class A and their teache. or in this case all might. "they say clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen. and you are the proof." all might said. some of class S didn't really agree with that, but kept silent.

"take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training!" all might said. and the confidence in the air shot up so high, like omg. "this is getting me all reved up! you all look so cool!" all might said, looking excited(like the rest of the class) Alfred had to admit, the others costumes looked great.

"now we can get started you bunch of newbies." all might said. some of class S smirked. "now that you're ready it's time for combat training." all might said.

lida's hand shot up. his costume was cool too. "sir, this is the fake city from the entrance exam, does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" he asked, still stiff as ever. what a normal question.

"not quite, i'm going to move you two steps ahead. most of the villains you see on the news takes place outside, however statistically speaking run ins with the most dastardly evil doers takes place indoors. think about it! black room deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows." all might said. point: not all criminals are idiots.

"for this training exercise, you will be split into teams. good guys and bad guys fight two on two battles." all might said

asui spoke up, "isn't this a little advanced?"

"the best training is what you get on the battle field. but remember, you can't just punch a robot. this time your dealing with real people."

'cool, but what teams? wait, isn't there an odd number?' the nations thought.

talking broke out through the class. "sir, will you be deciding who wins?"

"how much can we hurt the other team?" that was obviously bakugo. "do we have to worry about the losers being expelled like earlier?" sounds like a certain girl is still shaken up after Aizawa.

"will you be splitting us up by chance or skill?" probably not.

"i wasn't finished talking" all might gritted his teeth. "listen up! the situation is this!" all might said. huh, a script. well, he doesn't have an education degree. not to be rude.

"the villains have hidden a nuclear missle somewhere in they're hide out. the heroes must try to foil their plans. the good guys have to either catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. likewise, the bad guys succeed by saving their payload or capturing the heroes." all might explained. he held a box in his hand.

"times limited. so we'll choose teams by drawing lots, now since we have an odd number person will at the end pick whoever they verse" Alfred's hand shot up immediately. "i'll do it!"

"great! let's draw!"

everyone picked a ball with a letter on it, and whoever had the same letter was partners. once the teams were sorted, all might had two boxes one saying villains and the other saying heroes.

"i declare the first teams to fight, are these guys!" all might declared. all might pulled out a ball from each box. "team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains! everyone else can go to the monitor room to watch."

'team A was broccoli and infinity girl, team D was spiky and four eyes. wonder how this will go'

the nations thought as they went to the monitor room with the others to watch.

* * *

**so um... i think the next chapter might be delayed. final exams coming up, y'know? so yeah, again, sorry for being late. next chapter might take a while to write. so yeah. so, i chose Alfred because, Alfred. look, y'all just wait for the U.S.J. attack and i'll give little Matthew and the others some more spotlight. but, the sports festival? just the bad triangle trio. that's enough of me rambling.**

**peace**** out, and plus ultra!~**


	5. combat training part 2 Feliciano

**hello! test is finally over!!! i'm finally free! that still doesn't mean i'm completely out of my little cage of work, though. hehe... sorry.**** anyway, i'm sorry this is out late, also i will be changing one of the pairs.**

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or BNHA.**

* * *

they all got in the monitor room to watch the first match. the first match was Midoriya and Ochako Vs. Bakugo and... Feliciano? oh, how this match would play out.

alot of people from class A was probably underestimating Feli, but that was the problem. _you should never underestimate a nation, it may be the last thing you ever do._

Feliciano POV.

he wasn't really scared all that bad as he thought he would have been, right now he was getting ready. All might told him to do his best and hardest, but be careful.

he wanted to take up to that request. he kept his carefree smile on to not have anyone suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"hey idiot." bakugo said, "ve?" was Feliciano's response, "you keep guard." bakugo said.

"don't you dare screw this up." bakugo said, Feliciano somehow had looked a bit murderous as he opened his eyes. Feliciano smiled, and said, "i wasn't-a planning on it-a"

bakugo was stunned for one moment then smirked, "good." then he took off.

back with the others and class A~

almost the entire room gasped when Feliciano opened his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Feliciano closed his eyes again.

Alfred was right now, plotting Ivan's death with Matthew at the back of the room. while Ivan and Yao were just planning.

They already knew how this was going to play out, he might not be able to win but someone was bound to get hurt if not killed.

Back with Feliciano~

Feliciano knew his limits, and he was sure to not over do it, or else something bad might happen. Feliciano decided to secretly use one of his quirks, he used one of his citizens quirks, echo location. Feliciano knew how it worked and thought for a moment, how would he activate it? Easy! He just had to make some sort of sound!

And with that, he jumped up and used all his strength into kicking the ground when landing.

With Midoriya and Uraraka~

**CRASH**

"Woah! What's going on?!" Uraraka said, panicking. "It's like an earthquake!" She said, trying to regain balance.

**BOOM**

"Hey! That bastard was right! You _are _here!" Bakugo said, bursting through the wall. He waved off the smoke, "what's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" Bakugo said, He ran at them "I wanna hurt you so bad, that they have to stop the fight!" He said but got cut off when Midoriya grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"You can call me deku, but I'm not the same helpless defense less kid anymore. You hear me?!" Midoriya said, "I've changed! From now on deku is the name of a hero!" He shouted with confidence.

**(I'm going to skip some lines, sorry.)**

"Uraraka! Go!" Midoriya yelled, as he blocked Bakugo with his arms.

With Feliciano~

He yawned, he already knew what to do in times like these. But things were going slow that he thought it was kinda boring, he decided to check the footsteps and used one of his quirks. He heard some fighting down there, but then it stopped. There were more footsteps, then it stopped again.

"Hey bastard, track Deku again?" Bakugo said, from the earpiece. "Ve~ sure!"

And then a few more earthquakes happened.

Feliciano told him where Midoriya was and Bakugo went offline again, Feliciano decided to check the footsteps again. He heard Uraraka's was getting closer.

Feliciano decided to make small talk with himself for a bit, "Bakugo's kinda mean, but-a he does kind of play-a the part. Ve~ I know! I'll just act like that scary mean guy i met!**(1)** I'll do it to make Luddy proud!" Feliciano said, striking a small pose. He heard some snickers behind a pole, knew it.

Feliciano grabbed his gun and loaded it, "Uraraka?" He said, smiling.

Uraraka came out, "u-uh, yeah?"

"haha! you see, i was expecting you. so i single handedly hid everything that you could possibly use your quirk on!"(i give up on his accent) Feliciano said, Uraraka could have sworn there were sparkles around him.

Uraraka took this time to contact deku, "er, Deku? i found Feliciano, but he knows I'm here."

(skipping some dialogue that i can't remember)

"Ve~ please pay more attention, Uraraka." Feliciano said, opening his eyes. Uraraka was caught off guard, but managed to snap out of it when Feliciano grabbed his gun.

"Woah! wait, aren't those really dangerous?!" Uraraka said, immediately jumping away. Feliciano smiled and shot , missed her by a spec of sand. "oh, these are NERF bullets. you didn't think i would actually shoot you, did you?" Feliciano said, tilting his head cutely. Uraraka blushed because 1. of course All might wouldn't allow that and 2. that was adorable.

Uraraka snapped out of it, just it time to dodge another bullet. **"would you rather me use _throwing knives_, Uraraka?"(2)**_Feliciano _asked, _Innocently._

Uraraka flinched, his tone was Eerily calm.

then suddenly the floor started shaking, 'figured he would've lost his temper at some point.' Feliciano thought, not surprised.

time skip~

by the time deku had destroyed the building _Feliciano had exhausted Uraraka both physically and mentally._

he also gave her a concussion.

but then Uraraka manged to jump over him to the weapon.

"the hero team... wins!!!"

all might announced.

Uraraka slowly slid down, "Ve! are you okay?!" Feliciano quickly helped her up, "yeah... i think you might've broken something..."

"Ve~ sorry..."

"it's fine, just help me to the infirmary."

"Si!"

* * *

**so uh... sorry for the unintended long wait... so i have a few questions for you guys, like do you want the 2ps to be part of the league of villains or even be in here at all, or do you want them to just be mentioned and not actually be here? and second...**

**_i can't write all the fight scenes, HELP._**

**anyway**

**(1) - if you know what i mean then i will love you forever.**

**(2) - same here, I'm doing a reference here. so tell me if you know, i will do a shout-out.**

**i'm sad... oh well, better get working on the next chapter... TT.**

**again do you want me to write ALL of the fighting scenes? cause i am NOT good at them, if you cannot tell. i mean, there is NINE characters! like... _that _is going to take too much time, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**so yeah, please tell me your opinion.**

**Bye...**


End file.
